


regardless of time.

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mostly No Dialogue, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Sam never believed in fate when it came to soulmates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	regardless of time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CypressSunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/gifts).



> An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.

Sam never believed in fate when it came to soulmates. His mother and his grandma were firm believers in soulmates. They told him stories about the red strings of fate as if it was gospel-- holy. They told him tales-- true or not-- about soulmates who found each other through hell or high water-- meetings of chance on a crowded train platform or were in a Romeo and Juliet sort of relationship with family rivalries, but they overcame the prejudice and make everything work. Stories of happily ever afters-- riding in a horse and carriage and kissing in the sunset-- weddings and fade to black endings with the couple going to bed (he's pretty sure that they edited how it actually ended due to his age and the awkwardness of telling him about sex). Sam believed in a lot of things-- hope, justice, helping people who needed to be saved-- but soulmates was not involved whatsoever. He argued that just because two people were soulmates that didn't mean that they had to be in love or were a perfect match. His mother and grandmother tsked at the very notion. 

The red thread tied around Sam's index finger would disappear and reappear seemingly at random. There wasn't any sort of pattern that he had figured out. He would go years not seeing his red string, then suddenly it would reappear-- like it had never come undone. He'd researched for hours upon hours in libraries trying to find the answer. He'd read everything from the old and dusty books that had to be specially requested to the new, crisper, and flamboyant writing styles of modern books. None of them, not a single one, mentioned anything about a thread going away and coming back. Sam chose not to tell anyone about his weird string-- not when even his mother who bugged him for years and finally gave up. 

Sam didn't expect for his red thread to return in the middle of a highway overpass, and he didn't expect for the other end of the string be tied around the Winter Soldier's metallic fingers.

Once everything is calm, when S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone and Steve has recovered from his injuries, it occurs to Sam why his string would disappear. For bizarre reason whenever the Winter Solider went under the ice the thread would go away, and when he'd been woken up for a mission the thread would reappear. Why was still a question to be answered. 

It took a lot of convincing for Sam to agree to help Steve find Bucky. The man was insane-- someone who practically had a 'DANGER' sign stamped across his forehead. But he was Steve's (other) best friend. He'd do anything for Steve. And maybe just maybe, Sam hoped to find his soulmate. It took years, but when they finally found the Winter Soldier, no, when they finally found Bucky, he was coherent-- lucid. Bucky smiled softly as he remembered his past. Bucky's eyes drift from Steve to Sam-- and stares at him for several beats. 

"Oh, it's you." Bucky said simply. "I wondered who you'd be."

The red thread between them is taught and practically sings with happiness. 


End file.
